Nekross King
The Nekross King is the former leader of the Nekross and the father of Varg and Lexi. Biography and Lexi reporting to their father]] Not much is known about the King's rise to the throne but in Rebel Magic it is revealed by Lexi that he killed (actually ate) his own brother to ascend to the throne. He has consumed so much Magic that he has become overweight and can no longer move so he stays in a chamber on the flight deck on The Zarantulus and has to have Magic piped to his chamber to feed on. He also processes Magic for the other Nekross back on Nekron by eating Magic raw and then exudes a gooey refined version from his mouth which is collected and sent off back to Nekron. and his father.]] It was revealed by Chancellor Kooth that the King had taken Magic for himself and would only send his people scraps, something Varg was surprised to hear. After returning to Nekron, the King retired and Varg became King and got married to Lyzera in order to save the Royal House of Nekron and prevent the King from being devoured. The King is currently confined to Nekron to process Magic for the other Nekross. Personality and Traits As the Nekross are a predator towards Magic he views wizards as cattle the same way that humans view their livestock. However he can arguably treat them better than some humans do towards their livestock and he holds this belief himself, even "gracing" some of his 'cattle' with his presence as their magic is extracted. He is also quite greedy sucking up a large quality of magic to the point of making himself quite obese and yet still only supplies little to his children and people. He also seems to believe that he is loved by his people and was completely oblivious to the revolution that was happening right under his nose and failed to notice the duplicity of Jathro. The King's sense of honour is more lenient towards acts of cruelty than anything but is still none-the-less somewhat respectful in their meaning, if not loathing, as he wished to personally eat Tom Clarke as opposed to extracting his magic. In his mind this was a true act befitting a warrior's death. His immoral actions and zero tolerance for failure even extends towards his own kin as in Rebel Magic he was willing to feed Varg to his pet Skorpulus for failing to capture Jackson Hawke, and almost ate his son himself when he was discovered to have been "infected" by magic, killed his own brother to ascend to power, pin his own son and daughter against each other in the Devouring Game with the losing child becoming a meal for him, and disowning Lexi upon his anger at her feelings towards Tom. However in what he believed to be his last moments he let his children know how proud he was of them and felt that he could not have better children than them. This shows that he is not as truly evil as he initially let on. Category:Unenchanted characters Category:Nekross individuals Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villians